If I were a girl
by Hopeless-Bab
Summary: Derek, depuis son enfance, est toujours sorti avec des femmes. Ou comment Stiles imagine la vie plus simple s'il avait été une femme.


'If I were a boy', fut la chanson qui m'a inspiré pour écrire ce petit texte. J'espère qu'il sera tout aussi plaisant à lire qu'il a été à l'écrire. Court, vraiment, et sans réel but particulier. Juste un point à soulever. Et si Stiles était une femme ?

Un brin de **Spoil** de la saison 3.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans la dépression. Bien loin de lui, l'idée d'y plonger pour de telles sottises. Mais, il sentait une légère mélancolie le gagner petit à petit.

Le kidnapping de son père par ce détraqué de Darach, il y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Ou bien, la décision de son meilleur ami de rejoindre les Alphas l'avait trop bouleversé. Peut-être également l'état catastrophique de Cora qu'il avait dû réanimer par un bouche-à-bouche pas franchement romantique, y avait contribué.

Mais, il savait cet état causé par une toute autre raison et il n'était pas spécialement prêt à l'admettre.

Il aurait aimé être une femme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être capable, comme elles, de séduire l'être qu'elles désiraient. Avec, rien qu'un sourire, obtenir ce qu'elles désirent et le garder grâce à un battement de cil. Faire les yeux de biches et jouer les greluches maladroites pour faire de leurs hommes, des mecs virils et surtout, utiles. Et ce petit déhanché pour les faire craquer, les assouvir à leurs envies. Il rêvait de pouvoir être capable d'agir comme elles.

Mais, il n'était qu'un simple gars comme les autres, banal et hyperactif. Le fils du shérif, certes, mais c'était loin de l'étiquette du jeune tombeur, ou du baroudeur qui défiait la loi. Il se contentait d'entraver les enquêtes pour que le surnaturel n'apparaisse pas dans les fichiers de la police. Et, par le sarcasme dont il était connu, essayait de repousser les forces policières qui pourraient se mettre dans leurs pattes. Sauf que ceci, tout le monde pouvait le faire facilement. Il n'avait pas de quoi se vanter.

Et, il ne roulait pas des fesses pour envoûter les gens. De toute façon, il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à les camoufler sous des couches de vêtements peu révélateurs. Fatale erreur, si on voulait séduire.

Qu'importe, même Lydia, depuis toutes ses années, n'avait posé les yeux sur lui mis à part, à cause de la malédiction de Scott et sa découverte en tant que Banshee. Heather l'avait juste trouver comme une proie facile à manipuler pour combler son appétit de ne pas être vierge éternellement. Un coup du hasard, pas de chance, elle était morte peu de temps après l'avoir côtoyer.

Non, il s'était fait à l'idée, déprimante d'ailleurs, qu'il n'intéressait ni femme ni homme.

Après tout, Danny n'avait aucune vue sur lui et ne répondait jamais à sa question. ' Le trouvait-il attirant ? ' A croire que non.

Il aurait tellement aimé être une fille. Tout est plus facile lorsqu'on a des atouts en main. Les hommes tombent à vos pieds tels des petits soldats bien dressés.

Derek en fut d'ailleurs un exemple parfait. Lui et Jennifer, rien que cette vision l'écœurait au possible. Il y avait des limites à la connerie, et s'il avait été un minimum intelligent, quand on parle de cul, il n'aurait pas sauté dans les bras de cette garce en manque.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux de leur relation, ni des sentiments qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ou tout du moins, jamais réciproquement. C'était tout autre, et encore plus difficile à supporter que cette jalousie-là.

Cette Mlle Blake qui osait se pavaner en pantalon moulant, le visage peinturé d'une couche bien étudié de maquillage. Il aurait pu l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Elle qui avait osé kidnapper son père sous ses yeux et revenir, le sourire aux lèvres leur demander, tout du moins, demander à ses amis de la protéger. S'il n'y avait pas eu Derek ou bien même Scott, il l'aurait tué sur le champ. Par n'importe quel moyen, qu'importe si c'était le Darach ou non. Un petit tour de magie, un coup bien placé, et voilà, qu'on ne parlait plus de Jennifer la double face.

C'était sans compter sur l'attachement ridicule que l'Alpha lui conférait.

S'il avait été une femme, il aurait montré qu'il n'était pas stupide, qu'il pouvait lui aussi avoir des qualités insoupçonnées.

Il aurait très bien pu être gay et l'assumer, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, mais le problème étant, que même ainsi, il ne se serait pas attirer les bonnes grâces de la personne convoité.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas une femme à laquelle, Derek s'intéresserait ?

Oui, il avait des sentiments pour cet associable mais bien loin l'idée de tenter quoique ce soit, avec ce pur hétéro. Combien de mur rencontrerait-il, s'il venait à essayer ? Trop pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir par la suite. Être une femme pour obtenir son attention, son affection ou bien même, son amour.

Il rêvait, mais rien que l'espace d'une journée, il aimerait ne plus être un homme et profiter. Oser aller vers lui, l'attirer dans ses griffes et prendre tout ce qu'il voulait, rien qu'un jour. Rien qu'une fois, avoir ce qu'il désire et être désirer.

Derek le rendait fou, Derek l'obnubilait mais Derek le rendait vivant, Derek lui convenait mais Derek n'était pas à lui, et ne l'aimerait jamais pour celui qu'il est.

* * *

Reviews très chers lecteurs ~


End file.
